


Smooth as an Android’s Bottom

by Christywalks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 没人动弹，即便Hotch皱眉也完全没用，因为所有人都在等着隔壁那间办公室的门打开，而当那个人终于走出来的时候，不光他们五个，整个BAU偌大一间办公室的所有人全都噤声了，齐刷刷楞在原地看着一个突然没了胡子，脸颊无比光滑的David Rossi从自己的办公室里走出来，向着会议室走去。
Kudos: 3





	Smooth as an Android’s Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文存档
> 
> （我2016年究竟有多少篇文没存档？？？？）

Penelope一向认为自己天生自带某种神奇的探测雷达，因为每当她身边出现即将改变她生命的异常现象，她的大脑总会发出尖锐短促的“哔——哔——哔”，像极了她的电脑系统在遇到对方黑客恶意袭击时发出的哀鸣。这种雷达在她试图黑进FBI数据库的时候响过，在她决定用粉红色信纸给FBI的BAU组长写自荐信的时候响过，在她第一次遇到神奇美好的Derek Morgan时当然响过。所以今天，现在，当Penelope踏着十厘米高跟鞋走入位于FBI总部大楼六层的BAU办公室时，她大脑内骤然响起的警报声让她瞬间僵硬在原地，右手捏紧手里的咖啡。

“Penelope？”JJ的声音从她身后响起，金发同事几乎把Penelope整个人从门前推开才得以进入，“出什么事了？”

“你没有感觉到吗，JJ？”Penelope举起空闲的左手，用怀疑的眼光打量着空空荡荡的办公室，“有什么事情变得和之前非常不一样。”

“有吗？”JJ皱起眉头扫了一圈，目光回到Penelope身上，“你确定？会不会是昨晚清洁人员病假了没有打扫卫生？还是说Spence藏在抽屉里的零食坏掉了？”

“不，不，不。”Penelope重要的事情重复三遍，“不是这种，是更重要的事情，就好像那种飘在空气里只能靠感觉才能发现的浮游生物！”

JJ似乎被这一串描述难住了，一时间没有回答，于是Penelope趁这个机会自己环视了一遍BAU的办公室，然后她发现——

“那是Rossi在Hotch的办公室里吗？”

JJ朝正对面二层的办公室看了过去，眯着眼睛透过窗帘分辨着里面的人影。“也许……？我能理解Hotch这个点出现在办公室，但是Rossi？而且那个人看起来不太像他。”

“我也是这么觉得。”两个人朝Hotch办公室的方向移动了一段距离，来到Reid的桌子旁边，“我刚才说的就是这个，我感觉有什么地方特别不对劲。”

“你这么一说……的确？”

两个人还没嘀咕完，站在Hotch对面的人影 已经开始朝门口走去了，于是Penelope赶紧低头喝咖啡。然而这一口咖啡才刚刚进入嗓子眼，甚至还没来得及咽下去，从Hotch办公室门后走出来的那个人就让她的喉咙难以控制地呛了一口，把嘴里的咖啡全都喷在了Reid的办公桌上，而她身边的JJ似乎根本没看到Penelope干了什么，因为她也正和她一样，瞪大了本来就足够大的蓝眼睛看着那个人。

对方朝她们微微颔首，顺着走廊离开了。过了好久，起码有一分钟那么久，两个人才摸到对方的手，互相掐了一下。

“告诉我，我没有在做梦。”JJ的声音听起来像是在梦呓。

“你没有做梦……不过我在做梦吗？还是说我们在做同样的梦？难道我们被卷入了某种非法研究，研究的内容就是刺激大脑让两个人产生共通的梦境？”Penelope已经控制不住自己的胡言乱语了。

“给……快给谁打电话，让他们过来打醒我们。”

Penelope的手下意识从提包里拿出手机，拨通了排在快速通讯头位的号码。

“喂，Derek吗？你什么时候能到BAU来？我和JJ需要帮助！”

***

当Morgan单手持枪火速冲到BAU办公室时，Penelope和JJ仍然站在原地望向二层走廊的某处，于是Morgan果断冲了上去准备解决任何可能存在的危险。

只不过当他隔着玻璃看清刚才那个站在Hotch办公桌前，而现在已经坐在自己办公桌后的人影时，伫立在BAU办公室的人又多了一个。五分钟后Reid和Emily被一个电话叫了过来，于是总体僵硬人数上升到了五个。他们五个一直站在那里，直到Hotch从办公室里走出来，叫所有人去会议室总结上周刚办完的案子。

没人动弹，即便Hotch皱眉也完全没用，因为所有人都在等着隔壁那间办公室的门打开，而当那个人终于走出来的时候，不光他们五个，整个BAU偌大一间办公室的所有人全都噤声了，齐刷刷楞在原地看着一个突然没了胡子，脸颊无比光滑的David Rossi从自己的办公室里走出来，向着会议室走去。

***

“你失恋了吗，Rossi？”

“没有。”

“最近压力太大？”

“还好。”

“写书遇到瓶颈了？”

“瓶颈经常有，这次的不算什么。”

“你准备找第五任老婆了？”

“我要找也是找第四任，谢谢。”

“那么……你的第二任还是第三任老婆决定回来了？”

“我没有和我任何一任老婆复婚的想法，就算有，我也绝对不会干出这种事，要知道她们都很爱我无比性感的胡子。”

“那究竟是为了什么？！”Penelope忍不住替所有人问出大家最想问的问题，“你为什么要刮掉胡子？”

“我这么做一定需要理由吗？”Rossi摸了摸自己嘴唇周围还有些泛青的皮肤，“Morgan突然开始留胡子了，你们也没这么大惊小怪。”

“可是这不一样！”Emily的眼睛也要瞪出来了，“Morgan的胡子一直那样，有时间刮了就没大有，没时间就长一点，可是Rossi，你……你不一样！”

“你的胡子是个传说，Rossi。”JJ也非常认真地说道，“没人不知道你的胡子。所有经过FBI训练的人，上过BAU培训课的人，你的书迷……大家都只认识有胡子的David Rossi是什么样子！”

“如果你用现在这幅模样去参加书展，我保证你的粉丝会把你这个‘冒牌货’扔出去，然后跑到匡提科来要求我们把真正的David Rossi还给他们。”Morgan补充道。

Rossi没有回答，而是长叹一口气转向一直用看某种珍稀化学物质剧烈反应的眼神看向他的Reid。“Reid，你有什么想补充的吗？”

出乎大家的意料，Reid摇了摇头，有点犹豫地问道：“我能摸一摸吗？”

“什么？”

“我当时看《星际迷航》第九部电影的时候，Riker指挥官把他留了很多年的胡子突然剃掉了，然后他告诉Data说他剃掉胡子之后的皮肤就像安卓的屁股那样光滑。我一直想知道那是什么手感，但我身边并没有类似的成年男性，而我自己也暂时并不愿改变自己的形象。”

Rossi没有回答，而是直接把脸朝Reid的方向凑了过去。Reid伸出一根手指，小心翼翼地用指腹碰了碰Rossi光滑的下巴。

“所以说，感觉如何？”

Reid皱起眉头。“我说不准，我缺少参照物，因为我从来没有摸过安卓的屁股。”

圆桌旁终于爆发出一连串久违的笑声，就连一直挑着眉毛在旁边围观的Hotch都笑起来，而Rossi摸着自己的下巴，看着大家笑得一脸无奈。

***

这件事在小组内部似乎暂时告一段落，然而让大家没想到的是，他们的讨论会开了一半Rossi就被Strauss一个电话叫走了。他们一开始没觉得怎样，还是Reid先眼尖地发现BAU办公室外面聚集着越来越多的人，而似乎每个人都扒着办公室大门的玻璃，朝里面一个劲地张望着。

“这是怎么了，出什么事了吗？”Reid指了指门外。

没人知道究竟发生什么事了，虽然每个人都想出去打听一下，但Hotch仍然坐在还没宣布散会，所以大家按捺下无比的好奇心继续总结上周的案子。过了几分钟Hotch的手机也响了，他接通后仅仅听了几秒钟，脸上就露出了那个大家都很熟悉的表情——那个Hotch非常想笑，但无论如何也要在下属面前保持严肃的表情。

在座的都是侧写师，不用脑子想就知道发生了什么，况且就在这时失踪了一个多小时的人终于再次出现了。透过门外黑压压的人群，他们能看到Rossi正一脸扭曲地从电梯那边走过来，而门外的人群自动在他两侧站好为他分出一条道路，虽然看不太清他们脸上的表情，但不难猜出每个人的眼睛都在盯着Rossi无比光滑的下巴。

Rossi花了整整五分钟才回到会议室，Hotch似乎想给他留点面子，已经宣布散会了，可惜小组里没有一个人主动离开，他们都坐在原位等待Rossi讲述一下自己刚才的经历。Rossi一进门就受到五双无比期待的眼神，自己先翻了个白眼。

“Strauss刚才叫我去办公室，告诉我说局长想见我。”他用一种非常挫败的口气讲述道，“然后副局长也想见我，紧接着白领犯罪小组组长，团伙犯罪小组组长，反恐小组组长，失踪人口小组组长……总之你能想到的小组组长全都点名要在今天见我一面，接下来的事你们也都知道了。”

“老天，Rossi。”Morgan一边笑一边给了他肩膀上一拳，“我不知道你究竟为什么脑抽风要剃胡子，但我必须说能让你剃胡子的这位女士——或者先生？——一定是世界上最幸福的人。”

Rossi又翻了个白眼，没理会Morgan，而只有Penelope发现Hotch脸上又一次露出那种类似抽筋的笑容。

***

“你今天感觉如何？”

Rossi靠在沙发背上长叹一口气，举起手里的威士忌灌了好大一口，转过头看向坐在他旁边同样手举酒杯的人。“你觉得呢？”

“辛苦你了。”Hotch的左侧脸颊挤出一道深深的笑纹，“不过我完全没想到大家会对你刮胡子这事反应这么大。毕竟当我留着一脸胡子走进BAU的时候，只有你大惊小怪了一下。”

“也许因为我太久都是这个形象了。”Rossi摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，“不光他们觉得奇怪，连我自己都感觉很微妙。少了一层胡子，简直像我没穿衣服走了一天一样。”

“我觉得就算你不穿衣服走进BAU，围观的人数都不会有今天多。”Hotch笑着回答。

“好啊，下次我可以试试，别忘了让Reid计数。”Rossi干巴巴地说道。

正当两个人谈笑的时候，从旁边的屋子里传来咚咚咚的脚步声，紧接着一个幼小的身影一头扎进Hotch和Rossi中间的沙发上。两个人同时放下手里的酒杯，一起抱住中间的小男孩。

“Uncle Dave！”金发的小男孩简直像哥伦布发现大陆时那样兴奋地大喊道，“你刮胡子了！”

“是的，Jack。”Rossi低头微笑着说道，“现在我没有扎人的胡子了，你总该愿意让Uncle Dave亲亲你了吧？”

Jack没有回答，直接从沙发上站起来把脸颊凑到Rossi的面前。Rossi和Hotch交换了一个满是笑意的眼神，然后抱着男孩狠狠地亲了一口。

“怎么样Jack，Uncle Dave的下巴是不是和安卓的屁股一样光滑？”


End file.
